Mechamegaguirus
Mechamegaguirus is a Man made weapon and the second mecha that appeared in Megaguirus: Queen of the Bugs as the main villain of the story. Name Mechamegaguirus name means "mechanical Meganeura" because it was built to look like Megaguirus but robot version. Design Appearance Mechamegaguirus looks like Megaguirus but more robot and different. Her armor is purple with orange spots running down her tail with a sharp tip. She's got at least 6 legs, 3 on each side and 2 claws on all of them. She also has jets and wings to keep her up when flying in the air in combat. Her eyes are green and most of the wires are red and can sometimes be seen from outside of the robot sticking out. Her wings are mostly clear and her mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth to bite her preys with. She also has two giant crab like claws that she can grab on and hold onto. Her blood is oil due to the part that she made out of metal and stuff. Portrayal Mechamegaguirus is portrayed by CGI Roar Mechamegaguirus sounds like Megaguirus but a high-pitched, metallic-sounding version of it. Personality When active, Mechamegaguirus would find her prey on her own, target them, and make sure they're die! However, two pilots have to drive Mechamegaguirus and the reason why 2 is because of it's huge size. Mechamegaguirus is describe to be "Subject 2" or "Test 002" being the second and strongest mech of them all! Origins Mechamegaguirus was built after Rodan destory Mechagodzilla and flew away. It took years before Megaguirus showed her and they watch as she fights a titan named Hellthorn. Then after they hade Mechamegaguirus built, they found pilots, and told them the mission. Destroy and kill Titanus Megaguirus! History Megaguirus: Queen of the Bugs Mechamegaguirus was first seen inactive because it was ready but not on yet. After Leia and Iden turned it on, she began to find Megaguirus signal and she did. She flew up and flew towards where Megaguirus was hiding. Then after finding her and landing, they begin to battle it out until Megaguirus ripped Mechamegaguirus's head off and and called a bunch of random and swarms of insects to help destroy the mech but save the pilots. The pilots later on said they were forced into this and some guy holds a grudge against Megaguirus. Abilities Flight Mechamegaguirus has 6 powerful and huge wings that she can fly with to get to places. Durability Due to her purple armor, Mechamegaguirus can withstand anything that comes at her unless Titans. Speed and Agility Mechamegaguirus is fast in the air and quick thinking when it comes to combat. Strength and Combat Mechamegaguirus is really strong when fighting other Titans. She may lose some parts but She'll do more damage then any other titans would. Weaknesses Relative Fragility Being made out of metal doesn't mean you're going to win and not lose any parts. When Megaguirus was battling Mechamegaguirus, you can see that some parts are flying off and being ripped off. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer Category:Mecha